Power dissipation in complex electrical systems diminishes the usable life of portable electronics, and increases costs. Specifically, power dissipation in complex System on a Chip (SOC) due to sub-threshold leakage is exponentially growing as the transistor channel length is reduced. Such power dissipation has commercial effects on the power consumption in mobile devices, which determines the useable life of a device based on battery capacity. Commercial effects are also seen in devices connected to an electrical outlet, as the electrical consumption of various devices increases the electrical load and cost.